In the field of wideband radar systems it is known that range resolution is inversely proportional to the bandwidth used for the radar. Furthermore, it is known that velocity resolution depends inversely on integration of time. A challenge in the design of broadband radar systems is to achieve velocity resolution as good as the range resolution. The range resolution is normally better than required.
Problems with existing solutions are low velocity resolution compared with the range resolution. There is also a problem with a high jamming sensitivity since it is not possible to exclude jammed parts of the frequency band. Furthermore, there is also a problem with high dynamic range requirements in the A/D-converters since jammed parts of the used frequency band cannot be excluded before the A/D-converter and the dynamic range in the A/D-converters must be able to handle the level of the jamming signal.
There is thus a need for an improved method and device for wideband radar.